


weaknesses

by Latia



Series: 30 Day Otp Challenge [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes God grants small mercies. More often, he grants meddling siblings.</p><p>(15. In a different clothing style)</p>
            </blockquote>





	weaknesses

**All he can say:** "Oh."

 **All she can say:** "Oh."

 **Then:** "O-oh, you changed."

"And you did too! Haha."

Rose walks a little closer. "I...didn't know you owned a waistcoat." It fits well. 

"Oh yeah, I only got it a few days ago, Dave actually took me to, um, a tailor? So everything fit more...uh, tailored, haha."

"I could tell." She can _really_ tell. The waistcoat, the trousers, it all fits him perfectly. (Not that she's looking)(staring)(gawking like a blushing schoolgirl) "Now I feel a little under-dressed."

"What! No way, you look-" John gestures to her sundress, a much more daring cut than she would have normally chosen. "With the uh, stockings! It looks really good. I mean, you look really good, in it!" He pauses. "I mean, you look good out of it too, not just--not OUT out of it, I mean, in other stuff!! Hahaha I'm not thinking of you out of your clothes why would I be thinking of you like that you're not thinking about anything like that are you??"

They look at each other.

"We should...probably go."

"Right!"

* * *

 

 

TT: Alright. I am currently in the middle of a very enjoyable outing with a very pleasant boy--something which, as it happens, I have a very short supply of in my life.   
TT: So, I will keep this brief:  
TT: When you and John held your weekly "Bro Day," did you convince him to make any  
TT: purchases?  
TT: That is to say, did you get the idea in his head of making certain purchases while keeping in mind some things I may have said in the past, under the influence of unusually potent liquor? Things I may have asked you to keep in confidence?  
TG: i told him to buy one of those vest things if thats what youre asking   
TG: does he look like that benedict cucumber dude you have such a huge girlboner for   
TT: You are the biggest bastard.  
TG: youre welcome  
  
EB: okay!! so,  
EB: jade you are a pretty sweet sis and one of my best friends, which is why i tell you certain things.  
EB: and i tell you these things. in confidence.  
EB: so when you tell...other people these...things...  
GG: oh relax john :P   
GG: all i said was that she should try pairing thigh highs with dresses  
GG: i didn't say anything about your huge boner for them  
EB: OODjsfahkkfjhdks  
EB: I NEVER SAID  
EB: i never said i had a boner for them!!!!!!!! i just happen to think they look cute and stuff okay?!?!?!?!  
GG: oh oh which pair is she wearing?? :D is it the one with the cute little bows?  
EB: it doesn't mattwait she has some with bows?  
EB: i mean!!  
GG: woof ;D  
EB: F U  
GG: you're welcome! <3

* * *

All in all, it was a very nice night.


End file.
